Love Affair
by Sky79
Summary: What happens to the son of Wolverine when he runs into the love of his life, Kim Briggs, after two years? Read and find out. Daken and Kim. Ch 2 up and more to follow.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd was going when the fourth band came on stage at the local bar, which was in New York City. The bar was called Gold. It was a place where people could go and hear death metal bands perform. Since this type of genre wasn't played much on the radio waves, it was the only way they could get heard. A small group stood near the stage, watching and listening to the current band, which had a female singer. She was pounding it hard as she spoke the lyrics deep and strong, and getting everyone around into it. A man in the crowd stood a ways back, listening. He was also taking the patrons in, watching as some of them drank their beers and trying to talk over all the hard guitars and bass. He noticed a young woman looking his way; she was over at one of the pool tables, checking him out. When she saw him look at her, she decided to walk over with beer in hand.

"This your first time up here?" she asked him, seeing that he looked more punkish then metal, with the Mohawk and all.

"Yeah." He told her, still looking towards the stage, where the female was jumping up and down to the music while screaming into the mic.

"You got a girlfriend?" she asked while touching his shoulder. He looked down to her, as she had to be five four.

"Not at the moment." He informed her as he slowly pushed her hand away.

"Oh, too bad." She told him. " 'cause you're kinda cute." She added, trying to get close.

"I think you may have had one too many beers." He told her as he once again had to push her away. The band finished up and he took the opportunity to walk away. "If you'll excuse me." He told her as he started to make his way back to the front.

As he made his way to the front, a female who was near the stage, talking to the singer, he noticed. She was familiar, very familiar. He knew who it was, but he never thought he would see her again, not to mention in a place like this. He began to walk to her, like he was in a trance. She wore a Goth like dress.

"Kim?" he asked as he touched her shoulder. She turned around and was taken back.

"Daken?" she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. It had been almost two years since they seen each other. She hugged him, which took him back a bit, as he thought she still hated him for what he did.

"Just trying to get away." He told her as he let her hug him. She saw what she did and quickly backed away, embarrassed. The singer who was next to her, saw. "Oh, this is Nikki. Nikki this is Daken." She quickly said, introducing each other. They both waved to each other. He then took Kim by her arm.

"Can we talk?" he asked her as he slowly pulled her away.

"Sure." She said as he dragged her outside.

"What's happened to you?" he asked her, seeing a total new woman. Kim wasn't herself. She no longer had blonde hair, but black. And she was so gothed out, she could have been Satan's daughter, but he still knew it was Kim Briggs, the one he fell in love with two years ago.

"After I killed my father, I was lost. Almost insane. Until Nikki found me. We met here, actually. She helped me control the feelings I felt with music. And in return, I've supported her band." Kim told him. "What about you? You still killing people for money?" she asked.

"I'm an Avenger now." He told her. "I have a place to stay and everything."

"You mean, the one Norman Osborn runs?" she asked him.

"That would be the one." He said as he glanced to the ground before looking at her.

"Then that means….you're Wolverine."

"Don't remind me." He told her. He saw it in her eyes and answered before she could say anything. "Yes, Wolverine is my father."

"That's what I thought, when I saw the claws. But wasn't sure." She told him.

"I'm sure you got a boyfriend and…." He began to say as she cut him off.

"Actually, I don't have a boyfriend." She told him, now trying not to look at him. But she found herself looking him in his eyes instead. "I couldn't be with anyone else. I….." she started. "I kept finding myself…..thinking of you."

"Really?" he said, surprised.

"Daken, I know you killed my boyfriend, at the time, and I understand why now. Nikki explained it to me. And….I forgive you." She told him.

"This, Nikki, is she your new Trish?"

"Yes. Trish moved. She's living over in California now. We don't talk much anymore. Almost been a year now."

"I'm sorry." He told her.

"Daken, have you…..been thinking about….me?" she asked him.

"Not recently. But I did. When you left me behind." He told her.

"I'm sorry." She said to him. He laughed and she was confused.

"It's ok. All in the past now." He told her. "How about we start new?"

"That sounds good." She said with a smile. He then began to take a small piece of paper out of his jeans pocket.

"You got a pen?" he asked her.

"No. But I can run in and get one. One sec." she told him as she ran. A few moments later she came out, pen in hand. She gave it to him. He wrote down a number that she could get him at. His cell phone number. He gave it to her and smiled.

"Call me. Don't be afraid to call me, either. If I don't answer my phone right away, then I'm saving the world. Which I hate at times." He told her with a laugh. She smiled as she looked at the small piece of paper.

"Thanks." She said to him. "You want to go back in and listen to the last two bands play?" she asked him.

"Sure." He said to her as he followed her back into the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a week since Daken and Kim had seen each other as he was busy with the Avengers. It was late evening as he exited the jet with the others, the sun slowly beginning to set. His costume was torn, dried blood on his arm and face; he had the mask part of it pulled back. He was tried and stressed from the ordeal. They were coming back from an intense battle they had with a being from another dimension, a being that resembled a demon, along with flying bat like creatures. They still were trying to figure out why and how this being even came here. He looked back to the others, seeing they were all wiped as well. He started heading to the stairs to go in the tower when Hawkeye (which was really Bullseye), grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"You and me still got unfinished business." He told him with anger in his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood." Daken told him as he got out of his grip. Daken knew Bullseye would be pissed at him, though he always was. Daken hadn't helped him when some of the creatures had attacked him from behind, though Ares was closer. Instead, he just stood and watched after killing some of the creatures that had attacked him. Daken continued to walk, ignoring the threats that he was hearing. He hated Bullseye. It was a never ending battle with them. If Daken wasn't so tried, he would have probably clocked him, right in his jaw. But then he would have to deal with Osborn, which he really wasn't in the mood for.

Daken walked into his room and got out of the costume he was beginning to hate. He immediately then jumped in the shower. Relief washed over him as the hot water rained down on his back, washing away dirt and sweat, along with dried caked on blood. He stood there for a moment, thinking about Kim. Her smile; the smell of her hair, and her kiss. She still had those sweet lips that he remembered. He then began to think back to that night at the club, up on the balcony area. How tipsy she had gotten and how one song came on that she just had to get him to dance with her. He remembered trying to say no, but couldn't. How they danced close as the beat was in the air. How much she loved the song as she had lipped some of the words. How he pulled her even closer to him, kissing her. He looked to the ceiling of the shower as he closed his eyes and found himself thinking about how much she had changed since then. How he wished she hadn't changed and wishing he could have been there for her. Also, he found himself thinking about the old Kim, rather than the new. The hot water began hitting his face, rolling down his forehead and off his chin, his hair wet and sticking to him. He looked to the shampoo bottle and grabbed it, squeezing some out and into his palm. He lathered up his hair while thinking if he could really have any sort of relationship with Kim. He was part of a team now, and he never knew when he was going to get pulled away. The shampoo began to trickle down his hair and back as he rinsed it off. He then grabbed the bar of soap and began to lather up his body. He turned so the water would hit his front side. He sighed to himself as he put the bar down. All this thinking of her was making him want to be with her now. He still couldn't believe it had been a week since he ran into her. How much fun he had with her at the bar, and how much fun he had with her new friends afterwards. He rinsed off, turned off the shower, and grabbed the towel that hung nearby. He quickly dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He walked out and into his room. He grabbed his cell phone that sat on his unmade bed. He saw there were no calls or voicemails. He sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He had hoped that she had called.

The following day was a Saturday. Kim was out with Nikki and her band mates. They were hitting music stores looking at amps and microphones. A couple of the guys were over trying out some guitars as Nikki was looking at a bass when Kim pulled out her cell phone. It had been a week since she saw him and she was dying to call. But every time she was going to, it seemed like something told her not to. She looked and saw that everyone was preoccupied, giving her a chance to slip outside. She quickly dialed his number, hoping he would pick up.

It was two in the afternoon when Norman Osborn called a meeting. Daken strolled into the room; he wore olive green cargo pants, sneakers, and a black shirt. A chain hanging off the left side of his pants. He took a seat at the oval table. He hated these meetings. He knew that they were only done so Osborn could keep tabs on everyone and remind them that they are all worked for him. And he really hated it when someone was missing. Daken leaned back in his chair, looking at Osborn and listening to him talk about what happened yesterday when his cell phone went off. Osborn wasn't happy when he heard it. Everyone looked to Daken, who was taking his phone out of his pocket. He saw it was Kim and got up in a hurry.

"I have to take this." He told everyone as he headed to the door.

"You better make it quick Daken!" Osborn yelled to him as the door closed.

"Kim!" Daken said as he answered his cell with excitement. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to call."

"I've been wanting to call you for like three days now. I guess I was just nervous." She told him with a laugh. "You busy?"

"Not really. Just was in a meeting. Why?" he asked her as he paced outside of the room.

"I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to get together tonight." She told him.

"Of course! I've been…..thinking of you." He told her. "What did you have in mind?"

"My friend Nikki, her band is performing at a club tonight. Wanted you to be there with me."

"I'll be there. Just let me…." He started to say when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Victoria Hand, Osborn's assistant.

"It's time to get off the phone. Osborn is waiting." She told him. Daken wasn't happy. He hated how Osborn treated them like children sometimes.

"I got to go. Call me later with the info." He told her. They said bye and hung up. He began to put his cell away when she stopped him.

"Make sure it's turned off this time." She told him. Daken let out a small growl as he turned it off.

"Happy!?" he said to her, showing her that it was indeed off. She just smiled as she watched him put it back in his pant pocket and walk back into the room.

It was seven at night as a small crowd gathered outside a rock club. One of the local radio stations were in the area, blasting rock music and airing live over the airwaves. The crowd had all sorts of people, from Goth to metal heads. Nikki's band Demon Wings, were the opening act for a bigger metal band. Kim was inside the club, backstage helping her friend out. Ever so often she would check her cell to see if he had called yet. She had told him that once he reached the club, for him to call her so she could come out with a backstage pass for him. Nikki's band would be going on soon, and she knew this as she heard people come into the club. She stood not that far from the stage, watching as everyone found a place to stand, some running up towards the stage, while others went to the small bar and ordered beers. Kim decided to walk outside and when she did, even through all the people that were around, she saw him. She ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around, smiling.

"I was just about to call you." He told her.

"I guess you don't have to now." She told him with a smile. "Here, put this on." She told him as she handed him his backstage pass that hung from a red lanyard. He put it on as they began to head back to the side of the club where they were permitted in.

Once eight thirty came around, the crowd that knew Demon Wing's music went crazy as Nikki came out on stage. Nikki was gothed out, purple streaks in her black hair. She wore boots that went up to her knees, and had on a little black skirt and corset. Nikki began singing the words deep and strong in the mic. Daken and Kim were off backstage, nearby watching. Kim was leaned into Daken, her head resting back on his chest, his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. She looked up to him and he looked at her. He kissed her forehead which made her smile. At that moment, both of them were thinking the same thing; that they didn't want the moment to end.


End file.
